Looking for a Beta Reader
by Dezmar-Sama
Summary: This part is the introduction of one of the big bads that rule the human nation with fear and an Iron fist


"You must really think your getting out of here alive" said a sweet child like Voice. Dezmar couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. He thought he left that life behind when he went to the academy. He thought he'd be safe. "Did you really think you'd gotten rid of me in the barn house" the voice said again. Remlo was tensing up and he didn't like the sound of the voice. "Get out of here" said Dezmar, he turned around clearly angered. "Oh come on, do think I'd let them leave even if you told them too little Dezzy" said the voice again, it was becoming clear. "Let them go" yelled Dezmar furiously into the nothingness, now pacing frantically in every direction. Meinru was extremely worried; she had never seen Dezmar like this before. "Mantra, they have nothing to so with me" Dezmar yelled again into the nothing. Mantra laught at him as she showed herself.

She stepped out of the darkness, walking on the air as if there was something but to the avail of their eyes there was nothing under her feet. Remlo had had enough. "So you're the one behind this" Remlo yelled as he stepped forward, "I've had enough of this". He opened his coat and pulled out a sealed scrolled. As Unawa caught sight of it she new exactly what it was. "Remlo do not do it" she yelled, "You must not, it is forbidden". Unawa ran to him in an attempt to stop him. "I shall kill you" Remlo scream. Unawa grab a hold of Remlo only to be thrown of him. "Go away" Remlo yelled at her.

"Oh my" said Mantra, "does this one think that he can do anything". She laught manically, for in her journeys there had only been one to stand before her and win. She was slowly descending down to their level. Remlo let fire to the scroll and threw it into the air to have it completely engulfed in flames. She finally touched down on solid ground, and then turned Remlo. "By the fires that bind you, by the fire that chained, I command that fire, thus I command you" Remlo chanted as he etched glyphs into the ground with fire. Dezmar wasn't sure if he should do something, his mind was racing. One, Mantra was back; he thought he had left that life behind him when he entered Raze Terum. Two, he had to protect them, she was to powerful. Three they had to get out of there real fast.

At this point Mantra draws her weapons, which will be dealt with in detail, and defeats, destroys, despells, Valkalham, the great fire beast which Remlo summons, in a single blow after blocking, dodging and reflecting many of extremely powerful attacks

"Well that was impressive" Mantra said half-heartedly as she stode her Force Rings. Remlo was nursing a broken arm now, as he got up. "Its not possibly, that was a great beast of fire" Remlo said. Dezmar had watched it all happen unable to do anything about it. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt, but he needed them to see what she was capable of. "Now little Dezzy, after seeing me deal with this stupid little prince" Mantra sneered at him now staring intensely, "what do you think you can do"? Dezmar wasn't sure if he should do anything at all, if anything he should run and get out of there quickly. Mantra looked from Dezmar to Remlo, back to Dezmar, then to the rest of them. She laught as manically as he remembered from the night she killed his parents as she screamed about power. "So you want to be a hero" she asked no one in general. "Scurrying around in the dirt like the pathetic worm you are" Mantra taunted, she looked around as if searching for something. Dezmar looked to his team when he noticed what Mantra had noticed. Edok was gone.

Edok was wondering if this was a good idea, she clearly had noticed that he was not with the rest of them. She was clearly very powerful, if she could defeat a grand beast with relative ease what chance did he have. But he knew that he needed to do so that the others could escape. Dezmar would protect them and be sure that they got out safely. So once that was decided he looked around to make what he could available to him. This wouldn't take long.

Dezmar was sure that Edok was still within the Focus chamber. Edok wouldn't leave them, not like this at least. So all Dezmar had to do was figure out where and when he would help. He started looking around for any signs of Edok. Dezmar knew this was not something done in the best of conditions yet alone with Mantra there. He knew what could help, but they were a last resort.

Meinru was helping Remlo with his arm, she wasn't sure if she could mend the bone now. She was so angry with her self; she had seen Remlo attack this woman Dezmar clearly knew. Yet she did nothing to help or stop Remlo, now he lay next to her with a broken arm. That brought her to another point, who was this Mantra person that frightened her Dezmar so much. Wait, since when was he "her Dezmar". She obviously had feelings for him but she merely dismissed for a crush or maybe even hero worship. Could it possibly be more, if so would he reciprocate the feelings and if so then what would there life's belike, would this affect the team? These were all great questions but now was not the time to be asking herself them. Her friends were in danger and she needed to do something about.

Edok had managed not to be seen yet, he had set up many traps, he had scoped out the entire room. There was plenty he could used encase he needed to distract, block, obscure vision of Mantra. He was sure that he couldn't take her down, but he would sure like to try. But now was not the time. If she moved off that pillar he'd blow her ass sky high, twice. He had set wired bombs all around her and hoped she hadn't noticed.

Mantra was quite displeased with herself, she hadn't found him yet. This was just not acceptable, she could not let this past. So there's all there is to it she wouldn't. She knew there was a simple solution that she was overlooking, but that would be boring so she'll just destroy everything. She'd make it look like she knew thou, because she could just not have weakness on her repertoire.


End file.
